Shimotsuki Shun
|color = nov |colorlight = novlight |font-color = #FFF |kanji = 霜月 隼 |romanized = Shimotsuki Shun |nickname = Demon Lord Shunderella Tsukiuta. Drama CD "Shunderella" White Demon King Tsukipro Episode 5 |seiyuu = |producer = |stagecast = (former) (current) |gender = Male |age = 24 years old (2019 setting) |birthday = November 24th |height = 182 cm |blood type = AB |agency = Tsukino Talent Production |unit = |partner = (Seniors Group 2) |fanclub = albion |image gallery = Yes }} is the male representative for the month of November. He is an idol under Tsukino Talent Production, and is the leader of the unit . His producer is , and he is voiced by . Appearance Shun has collar-length silvery-white hair and lime-colored eyes. He is one of the tallest among the twelve male idols. His smile comes of as profound yet enigmatic, although he himself claims that there is no deep meaning behind it. He also constantly wears a black choker.Tsukiuta. November: Shimotsuki Shun Character Page Personality Shun is bizarre and unpredictable, doing what he pleases without much thought or restraint. He tends to have a meaningful smile on him, and behaves or speaks mysteriously, but his close friends would be able to tell that they don't actually hold any deep meaning. He is also playful and fun-loving. While he dislikes and is weak against obligation, and often pushes some of this tasks as Procellarum's leader to Kai, he can actually work very earnestly, although it is unknown what he thinks about during those moments.Shimotsuki Shun Character Page (Tsukiuta. Official Website) Because of his upbringing as the sole child of the once-powerful Shimotsuki family, he is a real-life "rich boy" or a "princeling", or someone who has had a rather pampered upbringing, he also comes off as somewhat spoiled, and is weak to manual labor. He is also very intelligent, and is one of the students vying for the top spot at the national mock exams, together with and . He is also a great speed-reader, and can memorize a book after just one reading.Tsukiuta. November: Shimotsuki Shun - "Icicle", Track 1: OP (Mini Drama) History Shun comes from the distinguished Shimotsuki family, a family that was once very powerful. The Shimotsuki family is considered the Western Japan counterpart of Eastern Japan's Mutsuki family, the family where Six Gravity's leader comes from. Relationships Mutsuki Hajime Shun is a big fanboy of Hajime, to the point that he willingly went to a convenience store to join the fanclub as a honorary member and earned him a platinum card that entitled him the title of 'Honorary Member No. 6'Tsukiuta. Official Twitter (@tsukiuta1) 1 → 2 → 3. Although Hajime appeared to be a bit taken aback by that fact, they still get along quite wellTsukiuta Radio Broadcasting Office (@tsukiutaradio). Recently, Hajime had questioned whether he had done something that caused Shun to like him so much, and Shun had admitted that he's fond of Hajime for no special reasons and doesn't expect anything out of Hajime, telling the younger man to simply conduct himself as he usually does.Tsukiuta. Official Twitter (@tsukiuta1) 1 → 2 → 3. Fuduki Kai They first become acquainted when was formed and they're appointed as partners. Despite being a leader, Shun isn't fond of troublesome things so most of the time he shoves the responsibilities like discussions within the group to KaiTsukiuta. Drama! Sono 3. Kai's personality, where he just naturally takes care of others, is also similar to Sakaki-san, a servant of the Shimotsuki family who had always been taking care of Shun, so Shun tends to end up being selfish around KaiTsukiuta. November: Shimotsuki Shun - "Icicle", ED Mini-drama. Haduki You You seems to have a habit that comments on everything, especially mostly everything Shun says. Nagatsuki Yoru Yoru is a negative thinking person, so he usually seeks for Shun's help since Shun is a positive thinker and be cheerful all the time. Despite so, Shun still gives very good advice and is dependable. Minaduki Rui Because Rui is really naïve and innocent, Shun likes to teach him a lot of weird things. Rui doesn’t like how Shun looks happy whenever he missed when he plays bowling. He met Shiroda for the first time when one day he made a side-trip when coming home from school. That was also when he got scouted into the agency. She usually stays in Shun's room in the dorm, and she seems to be quite fond of Shun, often seen riding on his shoulder. Both of them are also referred as the white combi of Procella.Tsukiuta. Official Twitter (@tsukiuta1)Monthly Tsukiuta. August 2013Tsukiuta. November: Shimotsuki Shun - "Icicle", Track 4: ED (Mini Drama) Discography Solo CDs Duet CDs Unit CDs Drama CDs Etymology *His name reflects many of his traits: **His surname, Shimotsuki (霜月), is the name of the eleventh month of the lunar calendar. **His given name, Shun (隼), literally translates to "falcon". ***Several species of falcons are winter bird (migratory bird which comes to Japan during fall, stays throughout winter, and leaves in spring), thus many of them can be spotted during the winter season. *Similarly, his and Tendouin Tsubaki's official fanclub also reflects their position as November representatives: **Their official fanclub name, albion, is the old name for Great Britain, derived from Latin and has the meaning of "white country" (in allusion to the chalk cliffs along the south-east coast of England). ***Their fanclub motif as well as crest is that of a snowflake, representing the snow season that starts in November. Trivia *The choker he constantly wears is actually a gift from his producer, . It is apparently a musical instrument of sorts.Tsukiuta. Official Twitter (@tsukiuta1)Tsukiraji Broadcasting Office (@tsukiutaradio) *He is right-handed.TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) *His eyesight is 1.2. However, he added a mysterious statement, saying that it only applies if they're talking about the general definition of eyesight.TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) *His favorites objects include humans, Hajime, Häagen-Dazs, and tea time.Monthly Tsukiuta. Special IssueTsukino Talent Production: Talent and Artist Profile: Shimotsuki Shun **When he's not in the mood to work, if he gets Häagen-Dazs then he'll somehow manage to gather his mood. For example, when he complains that the weather is hot, then Kai would give him one. His favorite flavor is rum raisin.TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) **Kai has to constantly remind him not to mention the brand's name during any show recording for public to hear. **Lately has also grown fond of wagashi.Tsukiuta. Official Twitter (@tsukiuta1) - 1 → 2 *His fortes include dark-type, holy-type, summon-type of offensive and recovery spells, dispelling spells, and status spells such as Charm, Poison, and Petrification. Also has an unlimited magic power. **His proven psychic abilities include: ***Causing local tornado.TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) - 1 → 2 → 3 ***Moving clouds away.TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) - 1 → 2 ***Clairvoyance.TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) ***Keeping the temperature of his room low even in summer.TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) ***Calling forth typhoon when getting too excited.TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) - 1 → 2 ***Recovery magic.TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) ***Casting good luck charm to unlucky people of the day.TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass)TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) ***Questionable power balance.TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) ***The strength of a last boss.Tsukiraji Broadcasting Office (@tsukiutaradio) ***Ice-based power.TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) ***Dangerous handmade dolls.TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) - 1 → 2 ***Making clams emerge from sands simply by a single word, 'come forth'.TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) - 1 → 2 → 3 ***Telling daily fortune.Tsukiuta.SS (@tsukiutass).Tsukino Park ***Casting spells on objects. Tsukiuta. THE ANIMATION episode 2 ***Summoning things through singing. He has summoned Oden food for Kakeru. TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) - 1 → 2 ***Calling forth warm wind during the special 'Shunderella' tsuki-radi live. ***And a lot more. *When it comes to onigiri, he likes the ones filled with okaka (finely chopped katsuobushi). However, he can't open the wrappings of onigiri sold in the convenience store neatly so he came to refer it as 'Triangular Demon'.Tsukiuta. Drama! 4 *He likes having people make tea or coffee for him. The level of person's skill doesn't matter to him, saying that as long as the person puts all their feelings when making it then it'll become a cup with the best flavor.Tsukiuta. Drama! 3 His favorite tea is Kanyam.Tsukiraji Broadcasting Office (@tsukiutaradio) *He doesn't like boredom, restrictions, obligations, stagnant situations, and manual labors. He doesn't want to work and doesn't want to move about. If possible, he wants to continue sleeping until he dies. *His hobby is observing people, saying that it's his single precious hobby.Tsukiuta. Official Twitter (@tsukiuta1) *His favorite colors are white and black. *He's proficient in English, German, and French. He's also capable of doing casual conversations in Mandarin and Russian.Tsukiuta. Drama! 3 *Had implied that he possibly would take the entrance exam to an university in Tokyo, but it's not clear in which university he had enrolled to. *Can't cook at all. Recently he had finally managed to remember how to cook cup noodles and instant yakisoba.Tsukiuta. Official Twitter (@tsukiuta1) - ☆Fuduki Kai's Birthday☆ (July 15, 2014). **Despite he already remembered how to cook the yakisoba, he asks Kai to do it for him, even by waking Kai up during midnight. Tsukiuta. Official Twitter (@tsukiuta1) *He can't use calculator properly.Tsukiuta. Official Twitter (@tsukiuta1) *But he can write delivery slip properly.Tsukiuta. Official Twitter (@tsukiuta1) *He can do a back flip but wouldn't do it.Tsukiuta. Official Twitter (@tsukiuta1) *He and Hajime can play air chess.TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) *If someone refused his charm, he can't catch the spell on that person. **Once, Hajime refused to see Shun so Shun couldn't see Hajime anywhere and started to panic even though Hajime was right behind Haru and Kai. TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) - 1 → 2= *Shun gets along really well with Seleas' Tendouin Tsubaki and Uduki Arata's older sister, Uduki Yuka, because of their shared fondness for Hajime. References }} Category:Procellarum Category:Shimotsuki Shun Category:Males Category:Idols